User blog:DeltaStriker/Proposals for Site Updates
krunk sauce: *ported over the character page. documentation has also been written for it, but if its not clear enough dont worry, i'll update the (never-used) template tutorial page in the near future. it's here: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character *http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Canon *http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Writer and http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Writer2 *http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Construction *main page is DONE. almost Anyone interested in being involved in the Custom Hero Factory Wiki in the immediate and more distant future should feel free to leave there thoughts and contribute to the conversation below. So as I gather there is enough of an interest in reviving the Custom Hero Factory Wiki that I feel justified in making this. Basically, I'm going to dump my thoughts for the wiki going forward here for everyone who cares to ponder and discuss. Keep in mind, I expect to be dealing with a fairly small userbase and have tailored my proposals to suit that. If we need to revise any changes wee make now in the future, so be it, but this is how I would suggest things proceed from here. Featured Content With a small group of contributors, voting for featured content is a bit silly, as either everyone will vote for one thing and we'll have 5 to 10 votes for one submissions, or we'll have 5 to 10 submissions with 1 or two votes each. Neither is terribly desirable. In addition, it can become a bit of a competition rather than a way to highlight the best, highly quality and most innovative content on the wiki. I propose that rather than a community vote, the administrative team instead picks an article, story, creation and quote to feature on the main page every month. Eventually we could return to the voting system if the site grows to a size enough to accommodate a proper vote, but this would put less stress on the users and allow the administrators to not have to worry about lack of votes when deciding featured content. As a side note, Featured Image and Featured User have both been removed for a few reasons. A small community would start cycling through users after a few months, images are a pain to do write ups for, and removing them saves room on the main page. This is up for discussion however, if you believe there is a strong argument to highlight anything besides the three core pillars of our wiki: Fanfictions, MOCs and Articles. UPDATE: The suggestion has been poised to have merely two Featured Content Spotlights: Featured Articles (covering articles, stories and the like) and Featured Creations (MOCs, images and that sort), providing a wider selection so there is always a fitting bit of content to spotlight, and also making it so only two need to be written by the admins (yay!). Crossovers This may be a bit controversial, but I am going to suggest we lift the restriction on crossover content, in order to attract more users. The Hero Factory fanbase was never as strong as BIONICLE's, so allowing reasonable crossover content in stories and backstories may allow us to expand and attract more users than we might normally otherwise. The restrictions placed on such content are up for debate. Cleanup Old Content I plan on creating a special template that users can use to mark their old articles for deletion if they wish to have them removed. Once that is completed I will add a brief explanation of how use the template, but basically any article marked with this template will be deleted. Either as soon as it is seen, or perhaps on a set day, but it will be removed if marked with this template by the owner of the article. In addition, it may be prudent to establish a bot (CBW users may have some experience with this) to clean up the ludicrous amount of extraneous categories, and there are quite a few articles that could use some work. A cleanup initiative would be a great way to give ourselves a strong base to build off of, and could even lead us to the point of getting a Wikia spotlight, which would be fantastic for obvious reasons. So if you'd be willing to lend a hand to fix up old articles, let me know so I can start organizing such an effort. And, if you would be willing to set up a bot, please say so so we can get that running as soon as possible. UPDATE: The Legacy Deletion template has been officially created and is available for use. Feel free to mark your articles using the following: . Please, only add the template to your own articles, as I will not be deleting any articles unless the template is added by the original creator. Policy Revisions Based on the the conversations had here and just general conventions I'll be updating the policy page moving forward as needed. Expect an initial overhaul followed by minor tweaks as we see what works and what doesn't. So keep an eye on that, and leave a message on my talk page if you have any concerns or suggestions specifically relating to that please leave those there. UPDATE: The CBW Policy has been imported but is in the process of being edited to both be properly integrated to CHFW (i.e. proper links, proper examples, etc.) and adjusting to better suit the CHFW. This will likely provoke some heavy debate, so please, discuss the matter thoroughly but constructively. Article Adoption Since this has seen moderate success on the CBW, and we have a plethora of articles with creators who will likely never return, I think it could be a good idea to implement an adoption procedure similar to if not the same as CBW's. This way we'll loose fewer articles as we begin cleaning up the site, which is in general a good thing. We want to be growing faster than we're shrinking. For those unfamiliar, here's a link to the CBW Adoption Policy: Link ---- In closing, I'm looking forward to this potential new chapter in the history of the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. Keep an eye on this blog for the latest updates on our efforts to revive the site. And happy editing! Category:Blog posts Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration